A fiery heir
by Aussie gurl rox
Summary: Raven has taken over the galaxy. She now runs the joint and rules over a land of peace and prosperity. Of course, she only achieved this by giving in to her demon side. But she has defeated that side of herself and now runs her own life. Now she’s looking
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: introductions

Summary: Raven has taken over the galaxy. She now runs the joint and rules over a land of peace and prosperity. Of course, she only achieved this by giving in to her demon side. But she has defeated that side of herself and now runs her own life. Now she's looking for an heir- an adopted one, of course- who would want to marry a half- demon who has conquered the universe, but only because she gave in to the most powerful demon in the universe- herself?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sighed and lay back into her throne. Her kingdom had achieved economic stability, she had everything she could ever want. Except somebody to follow her rule, an heir. Another sigh.

Raven sighed once more and stood up. Her eyes scanned the rows of Edgar Allan Poe books, picking out her favourites. Alas, she had read them a hundred times before and now tired of these stories. She could quote paragraphs of the novels; she had read them so many times.

"Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore.""

Raven's amethyst eyes swept towards the ceiling. Tiles, hundreds of them. 35829, to be precise. She had counted them millions of times before.

Australia, three hours later……

Raven strolled down the streets of Greenslopes, Brisbane. She came to a stop in front of a house with a stony garden. Literally, a great stony desert. The house itself was yellow and blue. A girl sat on the side area, which was basically a sitting area with a roof. The extraordinary thing was that the girl actually sat on the roof.

She wore a black shirt with some Chinese symbols on the front. For pants she just wore black jeans. Raven wore her usual attire, a pair of dark navy pants, along with a black shirt and her trademark cape.

As the Empress of the Galaxy flew up to the roof to join the girl, the girl was suddenly consumed by fire. The flames then dissolved as the girl stretched, arching her back. When she bent over, she noticed Raven.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"Who are you? You are disturbing my meditation."

"I am Raven."

"I am Nymphicus. As in the scientific name for the Australian Lorikeet."

"You meditate?"

"Ya. Otherwise our house wouldn't be intact right now. I have powers."

"You have powers, Nymphicus?"

"I can create and control fire. Watch. Oh, and call me Nymph please."

As Raven watched, Nymphicus moved her hands and fire flew out of them. The flames engulfed Raven, who felt like she was surrounded by a cool mist.

"Good work Nymph. I'm not ashes."

As Nymph grinned, a voice sounded from inside the house.

"Got off the roof young lady and come and load this dishwasher! The floor needs to be vacuumed and the washing needs to be done!"

Raven cocked an eyebrow.

'I'm sorry, she is busy talking to the Empress of the Galaxy right now. That would be me."

A woman in loose blue clothes walked out of the house.

"Your Majesty, forgive me please, I was not aware that your presence even graced this planet," The woman apologised gracefully, bowing.

"I knew it! I may be 11 years old, but I still knew it! You are the Empress, Raven! I knew it!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I am only 26 myself, yet I rule the galaxy. And here I am, spending my time talking to you instead of talking to that new Princess that's visiting….. Starfire, her name is."

"And here I am, spending my time talking to you instead of talking to my friend who has just come from Tameran."

As she spoke, Brightfire (Starfire's little sister that I just made up) drifted down.

"Hello, Princess Brightfire. Where is your sister?"

"Hi Raven, Hi Nymph, Hi Mrs. Hollandicus."

"Hey Fire. How's Tameran? Oh yea, I'm sleeping over with you guys tonight. Here, come with me and I'll pack."

Raven shook her head as the two girls disappeared into the house. So _this_ was Starfire's sister's friend that would be staying at the palace on Earth tonight…………Oh –insert nasty word- , now there'll be _two_ hyperactive power- filled little maniacs with diplomatic immunity running around the palace. What I do to prevent wars.

Flames will be used to cook lamb steaks (my favs). I don't care what you say in your reviews, as long as there is constructive criticism in there and definitely a lot of the truth. But nice truths are good too!


	2. Chapter 2

A fiery heir

Chapter 2: A sleepover of doom

Why are you reading this disclaimer (I don't own Teen Titans) instead of the fic? Well? On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Nymph dragged the heavy bag over the busy road. The only reason that she wasn't road kill was the ball of flame that engulfed her slim frame.

Beside her, Brightfire continued playing with her hair and talking about the "hot new boy that's staying at the palace".

"What's his name, Fire?"

"Ummmmmm…………. Now I remember! His name is Cyborg! He has the most delightfully coloured skin and he likes video games!"

"How old is he?"

"Er- 17" Brightfire mumbled.

"Brightfire!"

"I know that I'm only 13 but he is soo cute!"

"End of conversation, we're here. Plus, he's human, so he's mine."

With that comment, Nymph proceeded to march down the corridor to her and Brightfire's room for the night.

"Aww man, I wanted to keep talking about- hey, you can't claim him! I've already got him!" After that, Brightfire shut up and her eyes glazed over.

Nymph snickered. She always knew how to make Brightfire shut up- all you had to do was name an injustice and she would go into a trance- like state, dreaming about what she could do to cure it. Now _that_ was sad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, our resident Gothic Empress was having a bad day. Nymph had given some of the old folks at the old folk's home next door heart attacks with her flame display. Raven had had to raise them from the dead so that they could live out the rest of their lives.

Next Nymph had walked in a puddle (there had been a storm) and left wet footprints all over the floor. This caused slip- ups and even more dead- raising and healing (cracked spines, broken necks, etc.).

Then she had stolen _all_ of Raven's secret stash of Swiss chocolate bars (Raven was addicted too the stuff, she couldn't name why). This made Raven fly into a mindless rage and destroy many light bulbs and lamps (they're the only things that explode, have you noticed), break vases and cause even more heart attacks.

Raven was not happy. But her –insert nasty word; use your imagination- _guest _had –even nastier word, I _know_ you can think of one- **diplomatic immunity **because she was a –insert nasty word- ambassador for the old fire planet (she was adopted, born on a lava planet, you will learn more at a later point in time)! So she couldn't even use her (rather extensive) list of (inside her head) tortures that she **_really_** wanted to use on a certain person (Nymph).

Alas, diplomatic immunity can be a burden. Of course, there were always hit men and assassins………..

Dun, dun, dun……………..

That night……..

A layer of toothpaste thickly coated the mirror. The floor of the bathroom was covered in shaving cream and the walls were spray painted pink. And that was one of the least touched rooms!

Brightfire, Nymph and Starfire had decided to make over all of the guest rooms. As in, murals painted with bath sponges tacked to the walls in bathrooms, sheets arranged like an origami crane in the bedroom and –shudder- fluro pink spray- painted chairs.

Alas, how creative these girls were. Age difference didn't matter anymore. Starfire was just as energetic as the two teenagers (OK, OK, Nymph is 12, pre- teen then), and she decorated half of the rooms.

When Nymph and Brightfire were about to completely annihilate yet another room, a green kid walked out. He had green hair, green eyes, but a black shirt and jeans.

"Hi. I'm Nymph."

"Hello, I am Brightfire."

"Hey, I'm Garfield, but you can call me BB. Have you seen Cyborg around here? He's trying to-"

He was cut off by a custard pie slamming into his face. Cyborg ran into the room, calling loudly, "I got you, man, I got you. Right in the face! I got you so

bad!"

BB fumed silently. Nymph picked the pie off BB' s face and melted it in her hand.

"We were talking, Cyborg. Ever tried melting your skin?" Nymph asked, a fireball shooting up from her hand. Cyborg gulped and ran for his life. The emotionless girl watched him run, internally laughing. 'he's scared of me, I love it when they are scared of me, then they do what I want.'

"Thanks Nymph. Are you a fire nymph? I've heard of water nymphs and wood nymphs but not-" He was cut of by a fireball under his nose.

"Say another word and this will be jammed up your nose, and trust me on this, it won't be pretty."

BB nodded silently. He was smart enough to shut up, for now at least.

"Good boy. Now, we are going to pull a little prank on Cyborg and the first thing that we are going to do is find his room." With that, she dragged him across the hall and into the room labelled "Cyborg".

"That was easier than I thought it'd be."

"I thought I told you to shut up!"

"Whatever."

You are probably wondering what happened to Brightfire. Well it went like this…………….

'Oh. My. God. It's Cyborg! He is such a hunk! I'll follow him to see whether he notices me.'

And so she did just as she had thought she would do. Followed Cyborg into the depths of his lair of ultimate evil…….. A room filled with shaving cream (don't ask) and video games. Gizmo was sitting there, playing Mega Monkeys 5 and staring intently at the screen. Cyborg doubted that if he blew a trumpet into his ear Gizmo wouldn't notice.

So Brightfire spent her time there, staring at Cyborg and fantasising, while BB and Nymph worked on Cyborg' s room. Toilet paper strung across the room, shaving gel in the bed, honey in his shoes, feathers glued to his jeans, shirts tie- dyed, cologne replaced with noxious mosquito repellent, the works.

"For a girl, you sure have an imagination. And a very, very evil side."

"Why thank you BB, it was my pleasure," Nymph muttered, bowing.

Suddenly Nymph spun around with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"I wonder……….."

"Nymph, I know that look, you do not want to go there, do not go there!"

The fire elemental looked at Cyborg' s Xbox. Slowly she conjured a fireball in one hand. With the other she reached for an empty saucepan and a bar of chocolate.

BB turned away for 10 minutes, he couldn't bear to look.

10 mins later………………………………

Nymph had disappeared. When BB finally turned around, nobody was in sight. But what was in sight shocked him.

"She has imagination, I'll give her that. And lots and lots of evil."

Cliffie, I know, but something to actually look out for in the next chapter.


End file.
